Seriun
Seriun '''is a Junker with the power of the X-Force on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point Seriun joined with the Rges Monsth and fellow Junker Drachius, ending up on Recla Nui. [[VX|VX']] Before 999 A.G.C., Seriun, Monsth and Drachius gained the power of the X-Force and attacked Recla Nui during 999 A.G.C. Their attack was on Keris and his Exo-Armor unit. Monsth told Drachius to deal with them, so the Junker went into battle. Drachius butchered the men standing against him until only Keris remained. He was going to kill Keris when the Toa of Fire, Eiros, intervened, and the other Toa reached Monsth's position. Drachius dueled Eiros and defeated him, prompting the Toa to use a powerful fireball attack, so Seriun leapt in to intercept the attack. As soon as the attack got close, Seriun used his newly gained negation powers to negate the attack. He mocked Eiros and was recalled by Monsth. The two of them left to see to further business elsewhere. Monsth and the Junkers later encountered Wolf and fought him. While Seriun would block his attacks, the Eruo soldiers would fight Wolf, until Monsth ended it with a slash. The Eruo departed after Wolf's defeat. A few days after this, Seriun ambushed the Ki-Matoran, Keris. Keris attempted to fight Seriun, but the Junker was superior. He gave Keris his name, claiming he could tell his comrades when Seriun killed him. Their fight was soon interrupted by the arrival of the other Matoran in their Exo-Armor. Keris got into his armor and joined them, all six of them fighting Seriun in a stalemate battle. Seriun soon got the advantage when he used his Water powers, but the fight stopped when Monsth arrived, recalling Seriun. Seriun was sent out on an errand shortly after this, soon encountering Jurges as he was wandering through the forest. Seriun fought him, claiming that Jurges was interrupting his errand. The two fought, with Jurges having all of his attacks negated by Seriun, meaning he couldn't do much. He tried to use a tree to his advantage, taking it down and having it fall, but it didn't do much damage. Seriun used the same tree, throwing it back to wound Jurges. When the distance was closed, Seriun ran Jurges through, killing him. Seriun continued on to take care of his errand. After completing his errand, he tracked down a group of the Toa and Matoran to a cave where he encountered resistance by Toa Seiza, who tried to use his powers of Storms, but found them all negated. He got the others out of the cave and fought Seriun, using his dagger and a brawler style of fighting. During the fight, Seriun slashed his arms up so he couldn't use them, and then executed Seiza. He strung Seiza's corpse up like an animal in the mouth of the cave, and then went off. When Seriun and Drachius met back up with Monsth, they all entered into a large battle against thousands of Eruo, Junkers and Rges that had come to eliminate them, hired by the Void Foundation. Abilities & Traits Seriun is a cruel, vicious fighter who lives only for combat. He has loyalty to Monsth, but also fears him as both a leader and as someone more powerful than him. Seriun has no respect for anything or anyone but the strong. He has absolutely no respect for corpses or the deceased, figuring that they are only dead because they were weak; often stringing his own kills up like animals. He has the ability to negate any attacks that come near him. However, these powers are in constant flux, as the range always shifts, always out of his control; he can't turn them on or off, it's just there. He also has the ability to use the powers of Water, a natural Junker power. Mask & Tools Seriun wears a helmet and uses a natural claw and curved blade to fight. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's design is inspired by ''Dereputa of the Meteor from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Appearances *''VX'' *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Eruo Category:Junkers Category:X-Force Category:Koji